Duchess to the King
by Saphiress
Summary: When Atobe Keigo; Enma's fiance's half brother and her childhood friend; suddenly confesses his feeling to her, under her cousin Yukimura’s advice she transfers to Rikkai, there she learns the hard way that Yukimura's advice isn't always sound
1. Chapter 1

**Duchess to the King**

After an arrange marriage between Yukimura Enma and Atobe Yuu, Enma moves into the Atobe mansion, although technically the room she now sleeps in belongs to Yuu, she spends almost every night alone, three years older than his fiancé Atobe Yuu studies business management abroad in England preparing to take over the family company.

When Atobe Keigo; Atobe Yuu's younger half brother and Enma's childhood friend; suddenly confesses his feeling to her, wealthy in her own right Enma purchases manor and under her cousin Yukimura Seiichi's advice transfers to Rikkai under a new name Yuuko Enma, But Yukimura's advice isn't always sound.

**Prologue**

Her cousin Yukimura Seiichi had said to her before she got on a plan to England. "Congratulations! You're engaged! I don't know wether to mock you or cry of joy!" She had laughed at his words, they shared stories over a cup of green tea which they shared, it was a long standing tradition, and even now though he was in hospital it still stood, they made sure of that.

Now Enma understood his confusion, she loved her fiancé, although he had a foul mouth and temper, not once had he raised his voice against her, not once had he lashed out at her and not once, while he rejected everyone else, not once had he not held her hand and bided her farewell with a gentle kiss.

_It could be worse_, she had told herself, she could have been engaged to a jerk like Shishido Ryo or a robot like Kabaji. Atobe Yuu was good for her, and she knew by the way he treated and looked at her he loved her with all his heart, but as much as she loved him it wasn't the same. She looked to him as a companion, a friend, not a lover.

But to add to the confusion she now stood pressed against the wall, Atobe Yuu's younger brother Atobe Keigo's arms surround her, his hands on the walls either side of her head. He'd taken her by surprise and his face held an expression which; even after ten years of friendship; she'd only seen once or twice before, it was the look of sheer devastation.

"Kei," she said as kindly as she could. "Let go of me, I need to get back to my engagement party." She could try punching him but it would most likely hurt her hand more than him, kicking was out of the question as well as her kimono restricted her movement's greatly.

"Why?" he asked her. "Why him and not me? Have the last ten years mean nothing to you? Every single day I pray, maybe today, maybe today she'll realise my feelings. Em, why are you so cruel? Why do you choose him when the one who loves you is me?"

"Kei, stop this, it's an arranged marriage, I had no say, what's gotten in you? Are you drunk?" she demanded.

"No, but I wish I was because then I'd have an excuse," he replied, he held her head in his hands. "Em, ten years and you still haven't figured it out, ten years, you've always been a doer than a thinker but ten years is far too long."

"Kei, stop it this instant! I'm engaged, what done is done. I had no say, I never had a say!" she almost shouted at him, his grip on her was too strong for her to break.

"Then why didn't you fight?" he demanded of her. "Why did you agree so quickly?"

"I didn't," she snapped at him. "I didn't know until you mentioned it to me a week ago! It was my parent's who said yes not me!" Atobe eye's widen is surprise and hope, taking advantage of his moment of weakness she stabbed his foot with her stiletto heel; he pulled back in surprise and she wacked him in the chest with the back of her hand. "You caught me by surprise, and this dress is heavy, that's why I didn't react quickly enough, but you've lost the element of surprise, your reflexes are slow and you know full well in this scenario brute strength is useless. Aside from superior sight which is useless in this level of darkness, you can't win in a fight against me. Don't even try." She warned him, with that she turned around and returned to the party.

Before re-entering the door she checked her reflection in the mirror, her royal blue and gold phoenix embroidered Kimono flattered her blue eyes perfectly, she fixed her hair and turned her 3 carat white gold round cut diamond ring for assurance.

"It could be worse," she said to herself as she wiped a tear which trickled down from her eye. "It could be worse." Why was she crying? She was engaged to the man she had a life long crush on, she spend hours hiding in a tree and watching as he played tennis or practiced his archery and kendo. So why wasn't she happy?

**Chapter 1**

"Move it maggots!" shouted Sanada Geniichiro, as he circled the Rikkai middle school tennis courts. "Your movements are looking weak Niou!"

"Hai hai," sighed the silver haired Niou Masaharu as he raised his arm and returned the tennis across to the other side of the courts where his kouhai Kirihara Akaya stood.

"Senpai, if you don't sharpen up I'll be taking your permanent position on the roster," warmed Kirihara hitting the tennis with a wide grin on his face, now that the Captain Yukimura Seiichi was hospitalised, he had received a temporary position of singles three or doubles two. Niou rolled his eyes.

"Your," he began. "Ten years to early to even try!" With that he faked a smash only to cross volley it into Kirihara's court. "I believe that's game and match."

"Damn it," curse Kirihara he raised his arm to slam his racket against the ground but he couldn't bring himself to do it, not his racket anyway.

"That makes the ration what?" asked a red haired male by the name of Marui Bunta as he turned to face his dark skinned and bald companion.

"Fives wins to every lose," replied Kuwahara Jackal. The two sat on the concrete wall which separated the court from the crowd.

"Ehh! Kirihara's actually doing pretty well against Niou then, even thought he's still loosing a lot," admired Marui with a whistle.

"Excuse me," said a female voice, Marui turned around to see a blue eyed female with the longest black hair he'd even seen. "Hey."

"Hi," he replied blushing slightly.

"I'm looking for the female tennis club, but no matter where I look or who I ask they all say 'You mean the male tennis club? That way'," she made a vague gesture which made Marui laugh.

"Sorry, but they're right, Rikkai only has a co-ed tennis club but all the females can't keep up with the training schedule and end up quitting and enter contests as individuals," explained Marui.

"Oh, are females in Japan really that weak?" she asked with a smug smirk.

"No, we males are just too good for them," replied Marui. There was a flicker of anger in her eyes and she walked closer towards him.

"How about a bet then?" she asked quietly into his ear, Marui swallowed, the nape of her neck was right in front of him and from it he could smell her perfume, it was floral but it smelt like not flower he'd ever smelt before.

"Listening," replied Marui trying to keep his cool, Kuwahara was a hard time trying not to laugh at how easy the girl was playing him.

"You me, a tennis match, right here, right now, winner, hmm…how about the loser has to do one thing for the winner, within reason of course."

"O-Of course," agreed Marui.

"Game?"

"Y-yeah."

* * *

"What's going on?" asked a member of Rikkai's tennis club as he hurried towards the crowd which had gathered.

"No way!" gasped another when he spotted the score on the board.

"Marui, one of the regulars actually lost?"

"To a girl!?"

"No way no way no way!"

"What's going on?" demanded Sanada as he pushed through the crowd to See Marui on his knees before a familiar black hair female. "Marui! What is the meaning of this?" he asked, he spotted the score board, Marui had lost 6 games to 1.

"Sorry, Sanada," said Marui weakly. "I didn't win." He managed to say between pants.

"Why didn't you stop him?" asked Yanagi to Kuwahara.

"How?" asked Kuwahara. "It seemed harmless enough; I didn't expect Marui to lose at all."

"You idiot," muttered Sanada, his hand itching to slap them both.

"So you're Sanada Geniichiro, ehh! Seii was right, you _do _have premature wrinkles, are you really a middle school student like me?" asked the female walking towards him with a satisfied smirk. "Looks like you were wrong," she added to Marui. "The training can't be all that tough if someone as admired as you is a regular can it?" she asked.

"And you are?" asked Sanada.

"Yuki- no, Yuuko Enma," she said. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ahh, I change my mind. When I found out it was a co-ed tennis club I was going to quit, I don't like waking up early in the morning and training bores me. I'm more of a sleep in and laze about kind of gal." She smirked and glanced at Marui before looking back at Sanada. "But this looks interesting, at least the level isn't _too_ low," she mocked. "And also, I'm bored."

"Welcome to Rikkai Middle school tennis club," said Sanada with his cold glare. "Training starts an hour before school and two hours after every single day, on top of homework, can you handle it?"

"Of course."

* * *

"You did what?" asked Yukimura as he laughed on the other end of the mobile call. Enma grinned as she pulled her wheeled trunk across the carpet of the hallway, in one had she held her mobile phone while she carried her hand back and trunk in the other.

"You should have seen Sanada's face, it looked like grandpa on new years," said Enma as she laughed as well.

"Why did you purposely provoke him?" he asked. "Slaughtering the first guy you meet doesn't sound like you, wait, actually it does, never mind." Enma giggled.

"Like I said, I was bored, and with the way my life is heading I deserve some fun don't you agree?" She could practically hear Yukimura nodding on the other end.

"So are you really moving out?"

"Yeah, I just brought my own place, it's near Rikkai and close to the hospital you're in so I can visit almost every day," said Enma, she smiled. "It's gorgeous, 19th century Tudor, two stories with an underground garage and attic, there's a balcony and veranda as well as two bathrooms, a library, five bedroom, living room, the most beautiful kitchen in the world and the garden is five maybe six times larger than the house itself, I could go on."

"What do you mean could? Sounds amazing though."

"It better be, I paid almost 5 million for it."

"Only? For a house?"

"US dollars."

"Oh! Wow! I know you dilly in stocks and stuff but wow…"

"Property also, I also have my shares from the Atobe group, Ootori Corporation and other companies. I love my new house but there goes half my savings and the birthday money and all the bribe money I got from my parents."

"Only _half_ of your savings?"

"Seii, just because your dad doesn't like to dip into the family fortune doesn't mean grandpa doesn't adore me, he gave me a set of two carat diamond earrings the last time I saw him."

"Wow, I'm starting to wish my dad didn't like to be the only bread winner." Enma laughed.

"I saved you a room, on the second floor right next to mine and it over looks the garden," offered Enma. "When you leave hospital why don't you move in with me?" she offered.

"I'd love to, you sure? I don't want to be a bother."

"No bother, I'll be lonely in that big house and Isley can't talk."

"You mean that over sized white lion of yours?"

"He's a silver golden retriever not a lion, he has no mane," replied Enma, she didn't bother correcting Yukimura about her dog's height; on all fours his head still reached her waist.

"Speaking of that dog, I don't hear him panting in the background."

"He's already enjoying his new life, I don't even need to take him on his evening walk with all the running he does in the garden, across the beautiful green grass I might add."

"I get it, you love your new home, and Regald?" asked Yukimura referring to her Black Panther cat, it was a gift from her grandfather many years ago and she got him while he was still a kitten, so while he hated many, Regald saw Enma as a mother.

"Sleeping under the shade of the beautiful oak tree in my backyard," answered Enma smiling.

"Well good luck then, and don't even think about using my name as leverage."

"Of course not, who do you think I a-" but she cu herself off when she spotted Atobe exiting his room. "Got to go, love you."

"Love you too," replied Yukimura.

"Hi," was the only thing that cam to Enma's mind when she saw him.

"Are you really moving?" asked Atobe, she nodded. "I didn't see you at school either."

"I transferred out of Hyotei," she explained.

"Oh, I see, why are you moving?" asked Atobe. "Was it because of what I said last week?"

"No," she answered, Enma smiled. "I'm sick and tired of waiting for Yuu is all, if he wants me he can come get me, but in the mean time I'm not going to sleep in his room waiting for him to come home."

"You have to admit it's a great room," remarked Atobe. Enma laughed and nodded, since she moved in one of the walls was knocked down to add a walk in wardrobe and there had been new carpeting and a new coat of paint. The room was larger than the class rooms at Rikkai and the furniture three times as comfortable.

"I don't like it," she said. "Waking up and being constantly reminded I'm alone."

"Enma I," but she held her hand for silence, she walked towards him and hugged him gently.

"Good bye Kei." Wordless all Atobe could do was watch as she left, his heart ached, what he once thought was his perfect armour was riddled in cracks, what he once thought was an indestructible world of ice, was suddenly shattering around him.

**A/N: A Yay or a Nay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Enma groaned as she opened her eyes, she sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, one of her nails had chipped and she still had her watch on her wrist. She looked around only to find she wasn't in a familiar surrounding, the window right next to the bed was opened letting the fresh air in and a silver tennis racket on the cream carpet.

It took a while to remember she had moved out of the Atobe mansion, it took a while longer to remember that even though she had moved out her bed wasn't this small, it was at least twice the size.

She looked to her left to see a unfamiliar male sleeping beside her, this wasn't her new house, nor was it the Atobe mansion, she lifted the sheets to realise she wasn't wearing anything and her bra and underwear laid on the floor next to her. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the night before, she had moved her belongings and went to a club to dance, she had one too many shots and left with a male around her age with platinum silver hair.

She shook her head, this wasn't like her, for one thing, whenever she got drunk she was always sober enough to go home still wearing her underwear, and another, whenever she did get drunk she barely remember the night before. Yet the memory of her and him was still livid in her mind, she blushed a pale scarlet.

The male beside her opened his eyes and slowly sat up with a yawn. "Morning," he said casually, something told her this happened a lot to him.

"Yeah," she said quietly standing up, she was certain he'd already seen everything so didn't bother to hide while she dressed.

"Walk of shame?" he asked with an innocent smile, once her underwear and bra were on Enma pulled up her dark blue jeans and sat up.

"Not really," she answered.

"Why?" he asked, he had large cat-like gold eyes, on him they were beautiful.

"For one thing," she said sitting back down on the bed and leaning closer. "You're kind of cute."

"Oh! Can I at least have your name, I know you as 'Great rack girl' but that don't quite cut it," he leaned in and they kissed.

"No," she said bluntly and getting up. She groaned and hid under the sheets.

"Why are you so mean?" he whined.

"For one thing, you act like your twelve, another, I'm engaged," she answered. He peered from the sheets.

"Oh! That makes me the mistre-no, _masteress_!" he declared grandly.

"I'm pretty sure it's mistress," Enma pointed out. "Better yet, how about the one nighter?"

"Oww, your mean," he remarked before grinning. "I like you."

"Ha, I'm flattered your majesty," she said in a bored tone as she zipped up her corset up and picked up her jacket. "It doesn't matter, my fiancé's all the way in England right now."

"Long distance?"

"No, arranged," she replied. "I like him and all," Enma ran her fingers through her hair a few times before tying it up in a pony tail. "But, I don't know."

"No, spark?" he suggested brightly.

"That, also the fact that he's traditional."

"How so?"

"In a way that makes me itch."

"Oh! I'm guessing he doesn't mind a dry spring until the wedding."

"Yep."

"Wow, I thought women were the ones who didn't mind that, you sure he's not getting action elsewhere."

Enma laughed at the mere thought. "He's probably too engrossed in his studies to even notice the other females at his school."

"A study bug, how interesting…wait how old is this guy?" Enma had to think for that one.

"His birthday is in a month, so 21 this year."

"And you?" he asked, Enma frowned.

"You know better than to ask a female her age," she pointed out, he nodded.

"True, I'm thirsty," he pushed aside the sheets and hurried out the room in only his birthday suit.

"Strange kid," Enma remarked quietly to herself. "Not the bad sort thought." She shrugged and walked out of the room, he lived in a rather nice two room apartment, even with the tennis posters and relics everywhere she rather liked it. "Do you live alone?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered. Enma followed his voice to the kitchen where he was pouring two glasses of orange juice. "Here," he said offering one to her.

"Thanks, I'm guessing it's safe to drink since you've already slept with me," she noted, a sly grin appeared on his face and he drank from his glass. "You realise you're still naked?" she asked him once she finished her drink.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Actually yes," she admitted and looked around the room and nudged to a paster with her chin. "You actually play?"

He nodded. "Yep, regular and my team is number one in the nationals," he said proudly, there was a school boy innocence about him, she guessed he was about sixteen like him but there was a dangerous side to him as well.

"I see," she said quietly. Having grown up with Atobe Keigo, such things no longer impressed her, more so did it make her want to verse him on the court. "Care for a match?" she suggested. His eyes lit up at the challenge but there was a sly air about him.

"Now?" She nodded. "Let me get dressed," without waiting for an answered he raced back to his room, she smiled as she listened to him hurriedly dress, it wasn't as if she was about to have him play naked.

As she waited Enma looked around, the door of the spare room was opened and she peered inside, inside was even more tennis relics and a rack of different wigs and glasses, in the far corner she spotted a fairly large collection of tennis rackets, grip tape and strings.

"Can I borrow a racket!?" she asked.

"Sure! Any but the green one!" he answered back.

Any but the green one? Unable to resisted she picked it up and looked at it, among them all it was the best taken cared of and on the frame was engraved the name 'Yagyuu Hiroshi'. He didn't look like a Hiroshi at all, there was no point her remembering it, after all, after today she'd probably never see him again.

She chose a blue racket, it was lighter than what she was used to but the string weight suited her tennis style as did the grip tape, she exited the room and closed the door behind her without even noticing the rikkai club photo.

"Ready!" declared the boy called Yagyuu Hiroshi. "I'm Niou by the way, Niou Masaharu."

A Fake name, she guessed, with someone she barely knew she'd do the same. "Seii," she replied using her penname for her cousin. "Yukimura Seii."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Alright, you won't tell me your name, or your age, by the way you look younger than me," noted the silver haired Yagyuu or 'Niou' as he watched as Enma go up against a serving machine firing at 200km/h, a feet that very much impressed him but he was more interested in the way how her sweat made her white top see through. "Why?" he pleaded.

"You're oddly clingy for a guy who dyes his hair silver and judging by the conversations we've had…how should I put this? A man whore? A play boy? Bed hopper? Shall I go on?" she offered as the machine spat out its last ball, she swung Niou's racket and hit it with amazing strength and accuracy. "Whew! That was fun!"

""You're so mean," complained Niou childishly not for the first time that day as he raised his can of ponta for a drink only to have Enma snatch it away from and drink it herself. "Hey!"

"You've just been starring at my breast for the past half hour and I charge a price for looking, it ranges from 'give me you're ponta' to you lying on the ground clutching your groin and what is left of your dignity," said Enma putting the drink down.

"Yikes, you have bite," remarked Niou. "You're also very good at tennis, but your offence is a little weak, you used to play doubles didn't you?" he guessed.

"How'd you know?"

"Well, it was either that or you were a baseline player, but from what I've seen you're an all rounder," explained Niou. "Also, you keep to the centre of the court, that's part of the doubles formation called 'Australian formation'."

"Sharp," complimented Enma with a nod as she sat down on the coach bench beside Niou.

"Thank you." There was a silent pause.

"Alright, do you really want to know?" asked Enma turning slightly to face Niou; he did the same to face her.

"Yes."

"Alright, but everything I am about to tell you stays between us and no one else, you hear?" Niou nodded. "If I find out you blabbed I am going to remove one of your balls and have it bronzed for your school trophy case, you hear?"

"Suddenly I'm scared," remarked Niou. "Maybe I don't want to know now."

"Too late," said Enma. "I'm not even in high school yet, but I have a fiancé in college thanks to me 'Parents' but wait, they're technically not my parents, they're actually my Uncle and his wife, my REAL mother used to throw me from room to room telling me I was fat and ugly and that no one was dumb enough to love me. Because of that to this day I STILL struggle with low self esteem and I've once tried to kill myself, yes, it's true." She added to Niou's bewildered expression. "Because of all the beatings I got I started wearing a corset to soften her kicks and now I really love them, they go with almost anything including jeans and I can eat whatever I want without feeling guilty or worried about my waistline because I can't eat much anyway because it presses down on my stomach restricting the amount of food going in. I've slept with my second cousin, accident," she added once more. "We were at a costume party and he'd swapped costumes with another guy and you know…" she paused to breath. "I use my past to manipulate my grandfather to give me all the money and material things I want, I've cried to get my own way and yes I've slept with an older man just to close a business deal, on the other hand he was 26 and extremely hot so it was a two way win.

"My best friend just told me he loves me, I just found out that my 'fiancé' is going to be staying in England for a few extra year which is why this-" she waved her hand at Niou. "-happened. It was recently the anniversary of the day of my mother's death and when I went to visit her grave, I danced, yes, I danced, why did I dance? Because I'm a crazy person, I'm a crazy person who manipulates others for my own selfish reasons and do you know what's worse? I LIKE it! I like to have people in the palm of my hand, I like having trash on almost every person in my family and I like to make other's lives miserable." She inhaled slowly. "Want to hear more?"

"Umm," said Niou as he continued to stare at Enma. "Hold your horses for one moment though; you SLEPT with your second cousin?"

"I repeat once more, accident, anyway since then he's been homosexual, I think I had something to do with it, on the other hand his boyfriend is a stump, a hot stump but still a stump so I think it worked out for the best for him." She inhaled and leaned against the back of the bench. "Do you think I'm crazy? Because I do."

"No, well actually yes," admitted Niou. "You're very crazy, very VERY crazy, but with what you just unloaded on me, my head is spinning just listening so I can't imagine living your life. On the other hand I like manipulating people too, so if that makes me crazy as well…I like it."

Enma smiled and leaned in and kissed Niou gently on the lips. "You're very sweet, but if you tell anyone what I just told you I'm not kidding I will yank off your balls and bronze them for a trophy case."

"Now I'm scared," said Niou with a mock puppy expression.

"And very cute," added Enma leaning closer and pressing him against the bench. Niou placed his hand on the back of his head and pulled her closer for another kiss.

"You're a very crazy person," noted Niou once they broke off.

"I know."

"And evil, very evil, I feel as if I've been drawn to the dark side of evil," he added kissing her.

"Let's just call it, the softer grey side of evil."

"And seductive, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but even though you're covered in sweat and smell a bit from playing tennis I'm having a hard time keeping it in my pants."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," said Enma slightly unsure. "Is it, a compliment?"

"Very much so," agreed Niou kissing her again. "You're evil, on the very blurry line between sanity and crazy, manipulative, seductive."

"You've said all that already," Enma replied kissing his neck.

"You're like a female version of me," he remarked.

"How so?" asked Enma resting her head against his shoulder.

"My dad's way of expressing his love was purposely missing a few times when he played throw the beer cans at the kid, I've slept with my cousin, not an accident, I was just bored. I'm handsome," Enma smiled but said nothing. "Very seductive, as you would know. My idea of fun is spending an hour filling my team mate's locker with tennis balls to the brim and watch as he opens the door."

"I would watch that," said Enma.

"I once put red dye in the school water," said Niou.

"Fake period?" guessed Enma.

"No, when he came out of the shower he was tinted pink," explained Niou, Enma grinned.

"Nice," she commented when her phone went off. "Hello?" she said holding her LG EnV to her ear.

"Hello, Ojou-sama," said the voice on the other end of the line.

"Not married yet so still a Yukimura," remarked Enma.

"Yes well, your father in law is hosting a party at 2 at the Plaza and would like for you to come," said the male voice.

"Why?"

"Appearance and such."

"No."

"He also said he has a box for you with the label 'Bezerk Corsets'." Enma thought for a moment.

"He knows me well," she replied. "Tell him I'm also charging a new outfit for the party and others little things on him."

"His prepared reply is: do whatever you want just get here," answered the voice. Enma grinned and hung up the phone.

"What's going to happen next?" asked Niou who had been listening the entire time.

"Masaharu, do you want to go shopping with me?" she offered.

* * *

Niou flipped the price tag on one of the shirts in display and promptly turned it back over. "One of these shirts is enough to pay for a lifetime supply of fireworks, well, almost a life time," he added. Enma grinned.

"I'm not the one paying."

"So why is your father in law buying for a new outfit?" he asked.

"It has become a common fact that in my family and my in-law's to be family that if you want something from me, then you have to bribe me," she answered honestly. "Except for my engagement…yeah, I had no say in that one."

"Are you really that materialistic?" asked Niou.

"Yes, no, maybe, maybe not, I don't know, but it makes things easier for me if they think they can bribe me with a new Prada or Burberry, not so much Burberry anymore since Emma Watson became the face."

"You don't like Harry Potter?"

"Oh no, I LOVE Harry Potter, I just think Emma Watson should stick to acting, Draco Malfoy is my favourite character by the way."

"Sirius Black," replied Niou. "You know, I think you would look great in that dress," he added pointing to a sleek royal blue strapless dress on display.

"Really? Well I still have a hangover from last night so I'll listen to you," answered Enma and she left to try it on.

Niou sighed as he sat down on the bench and waited.

"Excuse me, but how did you even get in?" asked a shop assistant.

"Pardon?" he asked her.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I'm a customer."

"Not a paying one," she answered.

"Is something wrong?" asked a man dressed in a black suit.

"I was just asking him to leave," answered the assistant.

"What for?" protested Niou. The man grabbed Niou by the forearm.

"Let's go son."

"Let go!" demanded Niou yanking his arm out of the security guard's grip.

"Is something wrong?" asked Enma walking towards them.

"Enma-ojousama, no, nothing, I was just-" began the shop assistant.

"Yuu-dono," interrupted Enma and shoving her aside. "What do you think?" she asked turning on the spot for Niou to see the dress she was wearing.

"It's nice," replied Niou.

"Should I get?" she asked playing the airheaded rich girl.

"Yes…no, actually, no don't, it's nice but not wow nice," he answered.

"Then I shouldn't get it? You said you'd buy me anything here," she said pouting and widening her sapphire blue eyes. The shop assistant immediately realised her blunder as did the guard.

"I'm so sorry sir," she apologised.

"Did something happen?" asked Enma playing the dumb trophy girlfriend as she wrapped her arms around Niou. "Tell me," she pleaded.

"Nothing, let's just get out of here," answered Niou with a frown. "Let's go somewhere else, okay honey?"

Enma pouted but replied. "Sure." And slouched away.

"Oh! Um, Miss, you look lovely!" shouted the shop assistant as she raced after Enma. "Miss!"

"I'm very sorry sir," apologised the security guard.

"It's no problem," replied Niou with a cocky smile.

* * *

"I'm so sorry about that," said Enma as the two left the store after they (namely Enma and her so called fiancé Atobe Yuu) "I should have warned you that unless you're reeking of money all shop assistants are like that."

"No problem," replied Niou. "It was fun," he added.

"Yeah," agreed Enma. "Listen Masaharu-"

"No, let me go first," interrupted Niou. "That experience just now made me realise how different out statuses are. I really like you, you're fun to be around, amazing at tennis, I swear I haven't lost that badly in a singles match since my match against Yanagi. And I know if we break it off now it'll leave a bad taste in out mouths but…you know what I'm getting at."

"Yeah," answered Enma understanding although she still wasn't happy about it. "Yeah, I get it."

"And let's face it, it was a one nighter, your fiancé just chose to study over spending time with you, I just watched as the guy I like get together with a girl, I'm bi," he added.

"Oh!"

"We were bother lonely and, well bored, for lack of a better word-"

"True."

"-it's not as if it was going to end any differently." Enma nodded and sighed.

"I had fun," she said.

"Me too." Enma walked closer and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Bye."

"Yeah, tell you what, knowing me, I'd probably be at that club almost always, so if you-" Enma hit him gently and laughed.

"Goodbye Niou Masaharu," she said firmly. _Or Yagyuu or whatever your name is_.

"Yeah, bye." Enma watch as he walked away, once he was far enough that she was sure he wasn't going to see or hear anything, she turned around and walked back inside the store to make that assistant's life a living hell for the next hour or so.

**A/N:** As usual, sorry about the spelling mistakes, and all this will be coming back to haunt Niou, Enma as well but mainly Niou


End file.
